


Rise and fall

by Aerynz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerynz/pseuds/Aerynz
Summary: If you're looking for a story about Kara and Lena, where Kara WILL reveal her true identity in dramatic fashion. Then you could go ahead and click this story.Fair warning, I tend to pase chapters really rapidly, so for a quick read you're in a good place





	1. Food glorious food

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers!  
> Im the type of writer who gets a kick out of making something very VERY dramatic.  
> But also like to make characters a bit more humorous.. Feedback is always appreciated!

“Honestly Kara, where do you leave all that food?” Lena watches in disbelief as Kara shoves another pot sticker in her mouth “Hmm, ywou wamma know my secwet?”  
Kara says with a mouth full of food, chewing it thoughtfully and swallowing before speaking again. “I actually put a few of them in my purse, that way I’ll have some for breakfast” She winks and continues to eat.

“Are you serious? If you want to I can cook you some decent breakfast tomorrow, maybe even something actually healthy.” Lena catches herself staring at Kara, eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape with how much that petite woman can absorb in one meal.

“I was just joking Lena.” Kara snorts. “I kinda skipped breakfast and lunch, so I could actually eat something decent on our date.” Kara blushes.

By now the once tidy and clean table resembled a tiny battlefield, bones from eaten chicken legs were scattered around, crumbs were everywhere, and the platters were stacked so high Lena was afraid they were going to topple.

“I think I chose the right all you can eat restaurant, didn’t I?” Kara smiled, somehow perfect as always, not a single crumb on her. “Yes, yes you did. Also, I’d like to take you up on you offer to make me breakfast tomorrow.” “Oh, you would like that wouldn’t you Mrs Danvers.” Said Lena smugly.  
“But you know, since you already ‘packed’ some of those pot stickers, I’m not going to cook you a single thing tomorrow, let alone breakfast” Lena laughed, poking at Kara’s side watching as her smile turned into a frown.

Kara stared her down with those big sad puppy eyes and opened her mouth to protest, only to be cut off by a kiss.  
A deep longing and strength could be found within that kiss, and it left Kara and Lena breathless.  
“So that was..” “Yeah, that was… I honestly don’t have the right words for it” Kara chuckled. Lena’s face suddenly fell, looking as pale as a ghost. “I, I wasn’t being too forward, was I? You wanted this right?”

Kara shook her head and took Lena’s hand in her own “It wasn’t.. I weirdly feel like I should thank you for that kiss, because that was nothing short of amazing!” Lena visibly relaxed and a tiny smile started to spread across her face. Kara leaned forward.

“Can I..?”

“Yes, you can.”

Kara kissed Lena and felt her lips curve into a full smile, matching her own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kara?”

“Kara, wake up!”

“Hmmm whazzup doc?” Mumbled Kara sleepily.

“Mrs Danvers, if you continue this I’m afraid I, your boss, will have to fire you.” The teasing in Lena’s voice was apparent but Kara’s sleepy state made that impossible to recognise.

“Oh shit, oh shit! I’m going to be late!” Kara threw her blanket across Lena’s apartment, still unaware of her surroundings and unaccustomed to the couch she had been sleeping in all night, she tripped over her own feet while trying to stand up.The next thing that could be heard was a loud BANG, followed by a groan. 

Lena was watching the whole thing unfold from 2 meters away and soon after she was rushing over to Kara, picking her up from the floor. She felt a bit guilty for teasing her out of bed and making her fall on her face in the progress.

Kara still looked like she wasn’t awake, and her eyes were half closed.  
“Hmmm, where am I? Lena? Is that you? God I feel drunk..” She grumbled. Lena grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. “Earth to Kara! You slipped into some sort of a food coma after dinner, while watching my favourite show!”

Lena sat Kara down on the couch, and took a seat next to her. Kara blinked, twice, and finally it seemed as if the puzzle pieces of last night finally started to click.  
Kara clapped her hands “That’s right! We were watching some woman with a magic gun right?”

Lena sighed “Yes, a magic gun. Not even 10 minutes in and you were fast asleep.” A pang of guilt shot through Kara’s eyes, “I didn’t ruin our evening did I?” Lena shook her head “Nah, you made it up by making adorable sounds in your sleep. You even mumbled about some woman named Bo, with blue eyes that sucks life out of people.”

Kara’s head started to look like a ripe tomato, as red as a firetruck. “Thanks for letting me crash anyway Lena.” She mumbled.

Lena couldn't help but smile, trying to take some of Kara’s shame away, and took Kara’s hand in her lap “That’s what girlfriends do right?”


	2. How about we dont work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara manages to sleep with her glasses on, and Lena is impressed(sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on a roll! Keep those chapters coming.

Lena slipped a hand around Kara’s waist. “So, it’s official?” Kara said dumbfounded, which made Lena giggle in return. “Unless you want to take back what happen last night, I’d say it’s definitely official. And honestly even if you refuse me now, there is no going back after all that happened last night.” 

Kara’s face lighted up with one of the happiest smiles Lena had seen Kara have in a long time. “You are goddamn right about that!” Kara stood up and pulled Lena into one of the most suffocating, but loving hugs, she had ever had. 

After a minute they both let go, Lena just stood there for a second taking in everything that she could now call her girlfriend.

“Say Kara?” Kara snapped her head up at hearing her name, it seemed she too was deep in thought. 

“Yeah?” 

“Weird question, but how in the world did you manage to sleep with your glasses on?” She pointed to her head, Kara’s hair was a mess but she’d magically kept her glasses on while sleeping.

Kara’s face suddenly turned as pale as a ghost, seemingly forgetting that of all the ways she could accidentally reveal her identity she almost did by sleeping on a couch. “Heh, yeah.. Good question..” 

Think quick Kara!! She thought. She cleared her throat and continued, “Alex superglued my glasses to my face once and mom couldn’t get the superglue to solve. So, I got kinda used with sleeping in bed with my glasses on. It took about a week for the glasses to release my face on its own.” 

It wasn’t even a lie, it’d actually happened when Alex was so sick of taking care of her, she planned some sort of revenge. 

Lena’s right eyebrow was on the edge of falling off her face. “That doesn’t really sound like Alex, but I guess people change.” 

Lena started to roam through her apartment gathering some items. “Well, at least you don’t have to search for them when you wake up I guess.” Said Lena while running her hand through her bag searching for her phone, and stalking off to her bedroom. 

“Where are you going?” Lena stopped mid track staring at Kara. “I wasn’t kidding when I woke you up, we have to get to work. My company isn’t going to run itself, and you have articles to write.” 

Lena started to lock up the apartment and Kara sighed accepting defeat.

“Fine. Maybe, just maybe I’ll write an article about the head of L-corp, and maybe I’ll need to interview this figurehead.” 

Lena shook her head smiling. “I know you want to but-” She was interrupted by Kara’s phone going off. Kara looked at her phone and saw Joe’s pizza caller ID appearing on her phone. “I have to take this, sorry.” “Sure, go ahead” 

Lena nodded while ushering a calling Kara out of her apartment. “Are you kidding? Okay.. I’m on my way, I’ll see you soon.” 

She turned to Lena and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. “I have to go, there is some urgent… Article writing business I have to attend to.” Kara started to run towards the exit, “See you tonight?” Lena yelled after her. “Yes, definitely!” Echoed through the halls.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning supergirl!” Winn turned around in his chair, “I’ve got to say, you look like you didn’t have a decent wash this morning.” Kara turned red at that and quickly stepped closer to Winn. 

“Could you please not? I’ve had enough embarrassment for one day” Winn looked surprised, “A whole day? It’s not even lunch time yet.. Did your date go sideways yesterday or something?”

Kara pulled up an office chair, so she could sit next to Winn, whispering about what happened last night. “She still doesn’t know a thing about..” He started to whisper even lower, “How you’re supergirl and saved her live multiple times?” 

Kara shook her head and continued to whisper, “I think she kinda knows, but she doesn’t want to accept it. There’s no way she doesn’t know, she’s too smart for that. Right?” Winn shrugged, “A lot of intelligent people have been fooled by you. Even yours truly didn’t know you were supergirl, until you told me yourself.”

“That was different, not everyone had seen my face AND I was totally new to this hero thing.”

Winn nodded, “Okay, okay good point. But you should tell her anyway, before you go in too deep and there’s no going back.” Winn looked concerned, but Kara shook it off, hoping Lena wouldn’t hate her for lying the entire time they had known each other.

“Supergirl!” Alex rushed over, weariness in her voice. The panic in her eyes was apparent and she was breathing loud as if she’d just ran a marathon. Kara stood up, facing her sister, “What’s going on?”

“Thank god you’re here.. Listen to me carefully, It’s Lex.” Alex took Kara’s hand in her own, and continued. 

“He’s escaped prison and is coming straight for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. is it possible to glue anything on Supergirl?


	3. What did you say?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like old habits never die for Alex or the DEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this one out of the way asap.  
> Next episode will be about Lex, Kara and Lena.

Kara yanked her hand from Alex’s grip, staring at her sister in disbelief.  
“Are you actually kidding me? The one guys that’s always hated every super no matter who it was, escaped his ‘state of the art’ prison?! How does that even happen? And why would he be specifically coming for me?! I’ve never even met the guy!” 

Kara didn’t even stop to take a breath, “Oh Rao, is Lena okay? Is he coming for her too? Alex we have to do-” “Calm down supergirl, we’ve arranged everything for miss Luthor.” 

She put a hand on Kara’s shoulder, letting her vent until she was done. “It’s you I’m actually worried about. Lex… he left a message in his jail cell, apparently he’s gotten wind of you and everything you ever done for national city and he’s not happy.” 

Kara visibly shuddered. “What did the message say?” Alex took a deep breath, “It said that he was planning to ‘Slowly cut that supergirl open and watch her bleed out’ and ‘I won’t stop chasing her until I’ve finally killed the last super on earth or rather: the last nuisance in my life.’ The message went into more detail though.. he was even creative enough to draw a smiley face next to the message..”

Kara turned on her heel and started to pace “What.. what am I supposed to do? Do you guys have any idea where he is?” Alex shook her head, “No, we’re thinking he’s probably in one of his hidden bunkers, we are interrogating Lena about it as we speak.”

At that Kara whirled around eyes ablaze all the while poking a finger in Alex’s direction. “Sorry, am I going deaf? You are doing WHAT with Lena?” “Calm dow-” “Do not tell me to calm down” She growled and gave Alex a scorching glare.

“To summarize, first you tell me that, yet another madman made me his target, then you tell me that Lena is fine and taken care of. And now you tell me that she’s being interrogated for something her brother has done… AGAIN?” She said harshly, “You know what agent Danvers, despite everything that has happened since I’ve become supergirl, I still believe people are really good at heart, that includes Lex. Maybe you should start believing in that as well” Kara jabbed her index finger into Alex’s stomach. “Now tell me where Lena is located so I can free her of your interrogation.”

Winn cleared his throat, but hesitated for a second “Ahem, supergirl?” Kara turned around to face him, grimacing. She sighed, “What Winn?” “I don’t think you have time to rescue miss Luthor from her interrogation.”  
Winn tapped his tabled, displaying a map of the city on multiple screens in front of them. 4 big red dots were placed on the map. 

“Agent Schott, what are those?” Alex asked, seemingly unfazed by the outburst her sister just had. “The news about Lex’s outbreak was released to the public about 10 minutes ago. These dots represent the places he’s been spotted by a civilian.”

Kara nodded, a pang of guilt went through her for yelling at her sister. She had her reasons but now was most definitely not the time. “I’ll check those places out." She turned to face her sister. "Alex I’m sorry about.. I know you’re just doing your job. But..” Alex pressed her hand against Kara’s back, “It’s okay, I’ll ask the agents to stop the interrogation, if she knew anything she would’ve already shared it with us by now. You can go and do your job supergirl.” Alex dropped her voice to a whisper, "And please be careful Kara.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena’s head was spinning, under normal circumstances she would be able to keep her cool, but this wasn’t normal. Her brother escaped his high-tech prison, she was being interrogated by the DEO yet again, and her newly found girlfriend wasn’t picking up her phone.  
At least the agents had stopped their interrogation after a quick call from agent Danvers, but that didn’t stop them from stealing glances at her while guarding her apartment. 

“Could you please leave? My apartment has all the high-tech security measures anyone would ever need and more. You don’t add any value to that, in fact you’re bringing me more at risk by drawing attention to this place.”

The agent didn’t flinch, pretending they hadn’t heard her. “Oh, for Christ sake, do I really have to call your boss to get you to leave?” Halfway through calling Alex, the agents suddenly turned around and started to leave her apartment. “Curiouser and curiouser..” She mumbled. 

She hang up her phone, scrolling through her list of contacts. And for the 5th time that day she tried to call Kara, but once more there wasn’t any response.


	4. It's nap time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply put, Cat does her thing in front of Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!  
> Work sucks, but i finally finished another chapter :D  
> Enjoy!

“I’m headed to the last target now!” The other targets turned out to be fruitless, not a single sign of Lex. “Keep us updated!” Alex said over the comms.   
  
Somewhere in Kara’s mind, she felt guilty about not having had a chance to call up Lena. Just a quick check to see how she was. But taking a cell phone with you in a skin-tight suit.. there wasn’t really any space to put it. Or was there?   
That thought made Kara blush, but shoved it to the back of her mind, focusing on the task at hand.   
  
Finally, she arrived at the last location, quickly scanning all the nearby buildings she suspected Lex could be. Most of the buildings seemed to be empty, but there was one that caught her attention.   
  
The walls were made of lead, which made it impossible for her to see through. And for once she didn’t want to scare off anyone that could be inside the building, so instead of recklessly bursting through a door, she landed carefully on the roof. 

  
"Supergirl, there's a massive energy signature beneath you, approach it with care.” Alex sounded like a big-time commander when she spoke like this. “Will do director Danvers.” Kara replied. 

* * *

Meanwhile Lena had snuck out of her apartment and went straight to CatCo looking for Kara. The minute she stepped out of the elevator a voice rang out from the head office. “Oh honey, if you’re looking for your girlfriend, you’re not going to find her here.” A mildly sarcastic Cat popped up from underneath her desk. 

“Good to see you’re settling in just fine miss Grant.” Lena replied with raised eyebrows, wondering what Cat was doing underneath her desk. CatCo had being going downhill ever since James took over. So Lena, being a professional businesswoman, did what the business asked of her and brought back Cat. 

“Say, how do you even know about Kara and me?” Lena continued 

“Well, they don’t call me the queen of the media for nothing my dear. I have eyes and ears everywhere.” 

Lena nodded, “Well that obviously makes total sense. Do you by chance have any idea where I can find that girlfriend of mine? She said she had some urgent article writing business to attend to.” 

Cat grabbed a pill bottle and shook it, clearly distracted “Lauren get in here!” Since Cat wasn’t getting any kind of a response, she took a step backwards preparing to yell, “Lauren! If I have to yell one more time you’re going to be FIRED!” 

A petite woman ran into the office holding a notepad close to her chest. “Oh, thanks for finally deciding to answer my call for help” Cat walked towards the assistant but stopped midway. “Lauren, can you hear this?” Cat started to shake the pill bottle furiously. “Well? Can you?” “N-no miss Grant, I can’t.” The woman was visibly shaking. “And what do you do when you can’t hear it?” Cat asked passive aggressively. 

The assistant did a step backward, voice quivering. “I-I r-refill it..?” “Is that the case? Because this bottle seems to be empty doesn’t it? Get me new ones right now! I feel a headache coming, and before it does, you’d better have refilled this bottle!” In one smooth flick Cat threw the empty container against the assistant's head. “Chop, chop!” The assistant scrambled to pick the container up from the floor and ran out of the office. 

Cat walked towards her desk and sat down in her chair, hands folded on her desk, staring at her powered off desktop, pretending what she just did was an everyday normal thing. “Where was I?” She scratched her head, glancing at Lena. “Ah yes. Miss Luthor, are you planning to catch flies? No? You should probably think about picking up your jaw.” Cat said dryly. 

Lena hadn’t noticed that while that scene played out, she’d stood there with her mouth wide open. Lena felt her cheeks burning but quickly wiped any trace of shame away from her face and started to clear her throat. 

“I know, I know. You’re my boss and there’s supposed to be a hierarchy, but this is still called CATCo.” Cat sighed, “Anyway, you could probably find Kara at home today, writing a piece about your brother.” Her gaze intensified, and a rueful smile played on her lips. “My condolences by the way, for having to be put up with that again.” 

Lena swallowed hard, trying to get her thoughts in order again. “Thanks.. Do you always treat your employees like that miss Grant?” Cat was busying herself with her desktop, then disappeared under her desk with a grunt. “When they don’t do the work they’re supposed to do, then yes.” She said with a somewhat muffled voice. Suddenly she sprang up again, visible annoyed. “Can’t anyone do their job nowadays? Winn?! Technology boy! Get in here!” 

Lena turned around, “And with that I’ll take my leave. Thanks for the info miss Grant.” “Oh, hi Lena!” Winn yelled as he ran by. “Hey..Winn?” Lena wondered how he could both work at the DEO and at CatCo at the same time. 

* * *

Kara had stealthily entered the building, by prying a window open. She swiftly checked all the nooks and crannies in the building, unable to find a single thing. Walking towards the front exit she gave her sister the update. 

“Alex, I think it’s a bu-” A sharp pain shot into her neck and she crumpled to the ground. “What.. How?" “Supergirl? Are you okay?” Kara heard a distorted voice in her ear. Suddenly, the device let out a loud beep making Kara cringe. Unable to move for the time being, she noticed she wasn’t seeing straight anymore. 

“Well hello there Kara, or supergirl, or whatever you prefer. Perhaps you could call yourself the flying banana?” An unfamiliar voice was coming through her comm. “Nah, that wouldn’t suit you now would it?” Kara felt her head hitting the floor, and the unfamiliar voice continued, “Sooo Kara, how are you feeling? A bit dizzy? Maybe a bit disoriented?” The voice chuckled, “It really doesn’t matter does it? Kara Zor-El, my hyper intelligent nemesis, thanks for just straight up walking into my trap.” 

The voice took a deep breath before continuing. “I wish you the best of luck with the teeny tiny bit of silver kryptonite I just shot into your body. I hope you have a nice trip, and maybe while you’re at it you could hmmm say kill my ‘sister’. Okay bye now!” The silence stretched out for about 10 seconds before the voice reappeared, “Oh this is Lex by the way in case your fuzzy brain hadn't registered that.” Another loud beep came from the device, and a frantic Alex could be heard. 

Except Kara didn’t hear that voice because she felt sleepy, so sleepy in fact that she could just fall asleep on this dirty floor. And that she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which other superhero names would fit Kara?


	5. DiaRHEA is back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen when Kara would do drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!  
> Its longer than the others, and less fun.  
> But I will promise you, that the next episode will be full of Supercorp cuteness

“You’re nearing her location director Danvers.” “Thanks agent Scott.” Alex rushed over to the building where Kara’s signal had been for over 30minutes. Except for some occasional groans, Kara hadn’t reacted to any of Alex’s desperate calls over the comm.

Alex knew something had to be wrong for her not to respond, she always responded even if she was fighting. So instead of wasting any time, she kicked open the front door, immediately stumbling upon her unconscious sister’s body.

“Oh shit, supergirl what the hell happened to you..” She turned around and faced the heavily armoured team of agents she’d brought with her. “Sweep this building, make sure no one is here.” The agents nodded and went on their way.

Alex was busying herself with her sister, looking for any signs of injury or anything else that could’ve knocked her out. Kara’s breathing was erratic and there were small beads of sweat dripping down her face. Alex crouched down, “Kara, wake up.” She whispered, carefully shaking her sister. But Kara remained unresponsive.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Alex stood up, looking at her surroundings searching for anything that might’ve caused her sister’s condition. Nothing seemed to be out of place until she saw something sticking out of a wall behind them.

Carefully approaching the object, she started to investigate it. The thing looked like a mechanical arm with an injection needle attached to it. The tip of the injection needle was glowing a peculiar shade of green that both Alex and Kara feared. But the contents of the injection seemed to be a silver-ish goo instead of the green she expected it to be.

Alex was so busy with sending pictures of the goo to Winn, that she hadn’t noticed Kara had woken up, at least, not until she felt her sister’s strong hands wrap around her throat.

* * *

Kara’s head was spinning, her eyes were burning. All in all, she felt really sick. Trying not to vomit she slowly and carefully stood up. There was a soft sound behind her, like the shutter on a camera. She turned around to see what was going on, only to come face to face with Rhea. Rhea had been a thorn in her side in the attack of the Daxamites, almost giving up her life to save earth. Thanks to Lena however the Daxamites were defeated and Kara had lived.

Luckily for Kara, Rhea had her back turned towards her. As proud as she was of Lena defeating the Daxamites, this time it was Kara who could defeat them. As silently as she could go, she wrapped her hands around Rhea’s throat, and Rhea didn’t resist.

Kara wasn’t feeling sick anymore, she just felt pure and utter hatred for the woman that was standing before her.

* * *

“Ka..ra..” Suddenly Alex was flying across the room, landing into a wall. Having the wind knocked out of her, she wasn’t able to breathe, and pain was spreading across her body like a wildfire. She laid faced down on the ground desperately reaching for her gun. Her sister’s footsteps came closer.

“How dare you come back to MY planet?” Kara bellowed. “After all you and your family has done here. How dare you?!” Alex tilted her head to look up at her sister. Kara seemed to be totally out of it, her face blank and her posture lifeless. Even when she was speaking there wasn’t a hint of emotion on her face to be found.

The agents Alex had sent up to investigate came running down. Reaching for their guns they started shooting. Kara stepped away from Alex, whirling around “How dare you?! You Daxamites don’t know when to stop, do you?” With one sweep of her heat vision she took down every single agent present in the building.

Alex hoarsely whispered, “Winn, are you getting all this? What is happening to her?” She could hear him running around. “I’m not sure. Well I have a theory, but I can’t be for sure.” He said out of breath. “That goo looks like the same thing Rhea used on superman to make him hallucinate. And the way I know how that ended was Kara punching him out.” Alex tried to take a deep breath, still whispering “I’m not Kryptonian Winn, and neither do I have the strength to punch her out.”

Kara walked away from the defeated agents, heading toward Alex. “Winn, what do I do?” Alex struggled to get back on her feet before Kara could reach her. “Yes, I know! Do you still have that tiny shield on you?” He asked, “Yeah I do.”

When fighting off the Daxamites Winn made Alex a shield that could absorb energy. So, if a Daxamite were to punch her with their super strength. The shield would absorb the impact of said punch and return the impact of that punch to the one that sent it her way. The shield was tiny enough that it could fit in her hand, like she would hold a ball.

“Good, I know you’re not going to like this, but maybe we can get her to solar flare. Let her use her heat vision.” Kara was standing in front of Alex, “You Daxamites are all a bunch of cowards, pretending to be so high and mighty. And yet you stand before me quivering with fear.”

“Kara, please..” She reached out to her sister, trying to make a connection. Only to have her hand slapped away. “After a visit at the DEO you’ll be sure to return to your deserted planet.” With no other options Alex slowly pulled out the shield. Kara stared at her, “Hah, that shield of yours won’t work against this.” Kara’s eyes turned red, and Alex quickly held the shield up in front of her. The heat vision made harmless contact with the shield.

* * *

Unable to directly hit Rhea, Kara turned it up, putting more effort in her heat vision to no avail.  
She felt herself getting weaker, but she couldn’t give up now. If she would lose right here right now, Rhea would attempt to take over earth once more. She wouldn’t be able to face Lena, who had worked so hard on getting the Daxamites off Earth.

Kara put every ounce of her being in this last attack, but that mockingly tiny shield didn’t even have so much as a dent in it. Having exhausted herself Kara fell to her knees. Her vision slowly started to adjust, rage disappearing and the nausea reappearing. Rhea, no Alex, was now standing in front of her. “A-Alex.. Why.. how?”

* * *

The blinding Light disappeared, and Alex heard a small thud. Looking over the tiny shield she saw Kara sitting on her knees, confusion spreading on her face “A-Alex.. Why.. how?”

She could barely hear Kara say her name before a tingling sensation started to creep up her right arm. The shield had started to vibrate, trying to release all the energy it just absorbed. “Alex, you’d better throw that shield far away right now! Get the hell out of there, unless you and your sister want to be found in pieces.”

* * *

Lena bought a couple of snacks for Kara on her way over. She could probably use it after all of her ‘Urgent article writing business’. Still on her way to Kara’s apartment she could hear a loud explosion coming from somewhere near her. Looking around, the explosion seemed to have happened close to where she was standing. People were running away in a panic and there was a plume of smoke rising from somewhere on her right. And as curiosity was getting the best of her she walked towards it.

Shock took over her face when she arrived at the spot the explosion had happened. The entire building had been evaporated, it looked as if there never had been a building at all. “At least i can't see any casualties.” Lena mumbled under her breath.


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shield went off, but did Kara and Alex go off too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not the promised supercorp chapter.  
> I solemnly swear that the next chapter will be all about supercorp

“Agent Schott!” Alex came stumbling into the front door, looking like hell. She was holding on to her sister for dear life. And in return, Kara was clinging to Alex with everything she had.

Winn stood up from his chair, yelling “MEDICS!” at the top of his lungs.  
A couple of agents immediately came rushing down the stairs, taking Alex and Kara into their care. Not sure what to do, Winn started to follow them to the medical centre.

Kara was carefully placed on her sun bed, while Alex was sat down on a regular bed, being patched up by the staff. Winn took a step towards Alex, “What happened in there? Your comms went out after I gave you the warning.”

Alex looked over to her unconscious sister “Supergirl knocked the shield out of my hands and threw it into a corner” Alex winced when a medic touched her ribs. “After that I had to drag both of us out of the building. A few seconds later and… Well lets say your warning was on time.”  
Winn pointed at Kara, “Is she going to be okay?” Alex slowly nodded, “Yeah, probably. She just needs to regain her strength, because right now she’s just as strong as you and me.” A sad smile played on her lips.

Winn looked at Alex questioningly, “So she did solar flare?” Alex nodded, “Yeah, we were already outside when the shield went off, and she jumped in front of me. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but this time she got knocked out. She’s been going in and out of consciousness on the way here.” Winn took a closer look at Kara, and he could affirm she did solar flare, small scrapes and bruises dotted her skin.

“She’ll be fine Winn, don’t worry.” Alex was being hooked up to an IV, medical staff demanding that she took a bit of rest. “Do you have any idea why Kara’s comms suddenly went out?” Alex asked.

Winn stroked his chin in thought. “I think someone somehow hijacked the frequency.” “It was Lex.” Kara groaned. The whole thing was a trap. He told me so himself.”

Winn walked up to Kara gently touching her leg, “How are you feeling?” Kara grimaced, “I feel like I’m having the worst hangover ever.” She shifted slowly so she could sit on the bed, looking down at Alex. Face turning serious, “I’m so sorry I hurt you, I just.. I wasn’t in control, and everything was so warped..” Alex reached up to swipe away a tear running down Kara’s face. “It’s okay, I’m not badly injured. I’m going to be fine, and you shouldn’t feel guilty.” Kara nodded slowly, putting a hand over her sister’s.

“Wait.. what’s the time?!” Winn looked at his watch “It’s about 5pm, why?” Kara stood up, trying to find her balance, looking a bit wobbly on her feet. “I told Lena I’d see her tonight.” Kara paused for a second, “The interrogation was stopped right?” Alex nodded “Yeah, after you asked me to, I called them off. If everything went according to plan, they also left her apartment.” Kara smiled and whispered, “Thanks sis. And please take good care of yourself.” Placing a kiss on her sister’s forehead, she speedily walked out the clinic’s door, she could hear her sister yell after her. “Be careful supergirl, you’re very vulnerable right now, and we don’t know where Lex is!”

* * *

Lena took a bit of a detour after doing some disaster tourism around the evaporated bomb site. A bit later than planned, she’d finally arrived at Kara’s apartment. With snack filled bags around her arms, she tried to knock at Kara’s door. There wasn’t an immediate response so Lena waited. While she was waiting, her thoughts once more shifted to the bomb site. Thinking about what could’ve possibly done that.  
She didn’t have a lot of time to think about that however. because she was interrupted by the most undeniably sweet voice that she knew. Except, it wasn’t coming from her apartment, rather it was coming from the corridor.

An out of breath, messily looking Kara ran around the corner of the corridor, all the while mumbling to herself about how she had to be on time for Lena. Bracing herself for impact Lena took a step backward. “Oh hi Lena! I don’t have time right now, I have a date with Lena.” Kara said hastily, not realising it was in fact Lena standing in front of her. Kara was fumbling with her keys, trying to get into her apartment. Lena chuckled at that, “I know Kara, that’s why I’m here.” Kara slowly turned around, a confused look on her face. Looking at Lena from head to toe, realisation finally dawning on her face. “Lena! Oh my god. Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had that moment, you thought you recognised someone. Awardly yelled their name, and then realising is wasn't the person you thought it was.


	7. Would you like to eat a donut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena confronts Kara with her injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late, but Merry christmas to all of you!  
> OR Happy holidays :D

Lena looked amused. “You were in a hurry to see me? I didn’t peck you for someone who’d be tardy for their date.” Kara was staring at her feet, “I’m sorry.. I had one of the most hectic days.” She mumbled.  
Lena stepped forward, putting down her grocery bags and gently lifting Kara’s chin. Forcing Kara to look into her eyes. “It’s okay, you’re here right? Besides, urgent article business is something that shouldn’t be messed with.” She gently pulled Kara towards her, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
Kara slowly looked up “This. This is why I love you.” Her eyes beamed brightly. 

Finally able to get her keys into the lock, Kara slowly opened her apartment. Lena carefully studied her, Kara moved slower than usual. And her skin was dappled with faint bruises.

“Oh my god Kara.” Lena gasped.  
Kara turned around, “What’s wrong?” “Your arms… were you involved in an accident?” Kara looked at her arms, faintly feeling some pain. How was she going to explain this to Lena?  
“Well… yeah? I may have gotten into some trouble today.” Kara waved at Lena to come into the apartment. 

Hesitantly Lena picked up her bags and went inside. “Are you all right? What happened? And when did this happen?” Kara walked over to her couch and sat down, motioning Lena to do the same. Kara carefully took Lena’s hand in hers. “Did you hear an explosion today?” Lena tightened the grip on Kara’s hand. “Yes I did. Were you involved?” Kara shook her head.

She hated that she still had to lie to Lena. Everything would be so much easier if she could tell her about supergirl. But that would in turn endanger Lena, so she couldn’t.

“Kara? You’re frowning? Are you sure you’re all right?” Kara nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yes, I’m fine. I was at the site of the explosion before it happened.” Kara paused, carefully thinking her story through. “I was there for a lead on your brother. But then, things happened so quickly, and before I knew it I was running for my life.” That wasn’t the full truth, but at the same time it wasn’t a lie

Lena stared into Kara’s eyes.  
“You were what?! Kara, my brother is dangerous, you can’t just go full detective mode on me!” Lena sighed, trying to relax a bit. “But.. you are all right? Right?” She asked softly. 

Kara stared into the distance, nodding slowly “I think I am.”

Lena was still looking a little concerned, but still shifted her head to lean against Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” Kara said softly, gently stroking a stray hair out of Lena’s face.  
Lena cranked her neck to look up to Kara, “I don’t control your life, but please be more careful next time. I don’t want you to injure yourself, or worse. Because you’re investigating my sibling.” Lena now relaxed, continuing to lean against Kara’s shoulder.

She could hear a soft sigh above her. “I’ll try not to injure myself. I promise”

Lena hummed thinking of ways to lighten the mood. “Oh! Kara, I brought you some snacks, I think you might need them after today.” She pointed towards the bags in front of them. Kara carefully stood up, trying not to bump against Lena’s head.  
Slowly falling over, Lena was now sprawled over the couch. Kara looked at her with a sad smile “Did anyone ever tell you you’re the best?”

She opened one of the bags, and plucked a box filled with donuts out of it. Inspecting it closely before opening the lid. The minute she opened the box, the air filled with a sweet and by now, VERY familiar scent.

“You want one?” Kara offered the box to Lena. “Hmm, I’m going to wait for whatever’s left after you had your way with it.” Kara smiled, and shoved a donut in her mouth.

“They twaste wreally jummy!” Lena started to chuckle, “One day you’ll learn not to speak with a full mouth.” At that remark, Kara started to furiously wiggle her eyebrows. “Is that a pwromise miss Luthor?”

There were some soft knocks on Kara’s front door. “Oh, I’ll get it! It’s probably my sister checking up on me.” Kara walked towards her door, but before she could reach it the door was blasted open, wood splintered everywhere and Kara was thrown back. Lena rose up from the couch with inhuman speed and whipped around to see what was going on. 

“Well hello there sis.”  
In the doorframe stood a very familiar figure. “Lex?!” Lena switched into full business woman mode, and as calm and collected as she could she continued, “Kara, call 911.”  
Lex smirked, “I don’t think supergirl can call 911 at this time.” 

“Supergirl? What are you talking about?” Lena could hear someone groaning. Lex quickly continued, “Yes. Supergirl. Didn’t your girlfriend tell you?”

Lena frowned. “Kara what is he talking abo..”  
Were Kara once stood, a puddle of blood had appeared with Kara lying right next to it. A huge piece of wood sticking out of her abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its nothing bad really, its "but a scratch" right?...


	8. You lay there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex has a story to tell, while Kara is waiting for her impending doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently i never set the chapers date.. From now on I'll keep em up to date!

For a second Lena was frozen on the spot, unable to make herself move or call out to Kara.

“She’s not looking so ‘super’ right now, huh sis. Seems that I overestimated our girl over here, I wasn't even able to use my new toy." Lex pouted. "Oh well. At least this will make her suffer even more.” Lex cackled like a lunatic, reaching for his gun and aiming it at Lena.

Lena shot him with a venomous glare, a thousand thoughts how she would kill Lex running through her head.

“Lena..” Kara tilted her head slowly, looking at Lena. “Please run.” She said helplessly. “Run, and call my sister please!” She sputtered, unshed tears glistering in her eyes. She could feel her consciousness starting to drift.  
She saw that Lena was having an internal crisis, her expression was flickering between pure rage and a deep sadness. Not wanting Lena to get hurt she once more uttered the words, with all the fervor she could muster. “Run Lena, please! Live!”

Lex clicked with his tongue, “I don’t think that’s going to happen Zor-El. Well, at least not until she agrees with me. I have been terrorized by your cousin you see, and I honestly think that you god like creatures that have overtaken earth should be put down. Or at least, that the supers should be put down.”

Lena slowly stepped forward, “Supergirl has done nothing but good since she’s been here, she has saved thousands of lives. So what gives you the right to try and kill the ‘supers’? Has prison finally pushed you over the edge dear brother?”

Lena slowly stepped aside, trying to inch her way towards Kara. Her heart was being pulled in so many different directions, she felt pain, betrayal, anger, hate and sadness all at the same time. But the one thing that tugged on her heart the most was love. She had finally found it, and now it was slowly slipping away.

_Please hold on Kara! don’t you dare die on me!_

“Oh, please sis, spare me the lecture. Do you have any idea how many buildings _she_ has destroyed? How many civilians’ houses or workplaces she has ruined? Yes, she hasn’t killed anyone just yet. But think of all the people living with disabilities because they had a fight with her.”

A soft groan escaped from Kara’s lips, eyelids rapidly fluttering. She was fighting to stay conscious, so when the opportunity arrived, she could distract Lex and give Lena a chance to escape.

Unbeknownst to Lex and Kara, Lena had called Alex the second Lex was having his monologue. Somewhere in the distance she could hear sirens, slowly working their way up to the apartment.

Lex grimaced, “Really sister? Is _that_ your power play? I can see why you chose Supergirl as your girlfriend. You were never able to solve your own problems when you were young, and it seems that that hasn’t changed.”

The sirens were now audibly a lot closer, and Lex took this as his cue.

“Well, on that note. It’s time for me to run indeed. Trust me sis when I say I’m not done with you. Once a Luthor, always a Luthor.” Lex turned on his heel, before stopping. “Oh, before I forget, here is a present that will ensure your lovers death.” He stuck a hand in his pocket and continued to blow the contents into Kara’s apartment. “Just some kryptonite dust, have fun vacuuming!” He lamely saluted Lena and strolled away, not impressed by the incoming authorities.

Lena sprinted to Kara side, she wasn’t moving anymore, and she looked sickly. Kara was covered in blood, and her veins were turning green thanks to the kryptonite. Lena gently shook Kara’s shoulders and Kara blinked sluggishly. “I… I don’t feel so good Lena.” Kara shivered, hand reaching out to Lena, hoping to hold on to reality. Lena gently clasped her hand and held on tight.

“Kara, please try to stay awake, the medics will be here soon.” Kara slowly shook her head, “It’s no use.” Tears spilled from her eyes, she knew that what she was going to say next, could ruin everything good she had. “Lena.. Lex was telling you the truth you know.. I am Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's brilliant. He's strong. Her life is little. His life is long. Both loves are pure. Both loves are true. If you were I, who would you choose?"


	9. A sticky situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara say their goodbyes(sort of, not totally).  
> While Alex tries to be hella cool.(TRIES to be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!  
> Shoutout to Astrid_cc for giving me inspiration for this chapter!
> 
> And now its time to see how much damage "But a scratch" did.

“I’m so sorry th-that you had to find out like this...” Kara whispered. “I wa-was afraid of ho-how you would react.” She swallowed harshly, tasting a distinct metallic taste in her mouth.

  
Lena shook her head harshly “No! You don’t get to say sorry now!” Her eyes were full with worry and anger. “You’re only saying that because you think you’re dying. Which you are not!” She sobbed. “Please save your energy, please!” Kara started to violently cough, blood spluttering from her mouth. “Oh, Kara..”

  
Lena knew that her pleads would go unheard. As the light was slowly starting to fade out of Kara’s eyes.

  
Carefully Lena placed Kara in her lap, pressing a hand around the splintered wood and applying pressure to it, in a last ditch desperate attempt to stop the ever flowing blood.

  
“Le-Lena?” Kara said barely audible. “Pl-please For-forgive me.” Again Lena shook her head, voice quivering, almost unable to see anything through the tears.  
“Stop it Kara.. The medics are really close. You’re going to make it!” Kara’s breath was shallow and uneven. Lena knew, Supergirl or not, that this could be the end for them.  
Kara’s eyes were slowly closing, taking a last look at those emerald eyes. “I l-love you.”

  
And with that, Kara stopped fighting the pain.

* * *

Alex was flying with incredible speed to her sister’s apartment. Unsure of what she would find there, she decided it would be best to fly over with one of the DEO’s stealthiest and fastest helicopters. She knew stealth was a bit unnecessary by now, because she’d heard that Lex had left, but if her sister was wounded, she needed to be able to get her out of there A.S.A.P. And if Kara wasn’t critically wounded, Alex would at least still look awesome. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that the last one wasn’t going to be the case. Because her gut told her otherwise.

  
Back at the DEO, the medic team reluctantly let her go on this mission, because she hadn’t fully recovered from the explosion. But if her sister was involved in anything, everyone knew that nothing would stop Alex from trying to help her.

  
On the way over she mentally thanked Lena for calling her. Because her comm was luckily still connected to Lena's phone, but the only audible thing she could hear were the incessant sobs of Kara and Lena. And the occasional talking.

  
Approaching the glass doors of her sisters apartment, she peered in looking for any other potential intruders.  
The only thing she could see however, was a hunched over figure holding a person in their arms. “Oh no, Kara..” she said breathlessly.

  
Feeling a mix of rage and fear tearing through her system, Alex took immediate action and leaped out of the hovering heli, through the glass doors, into her sister’s apartment. Glass and wood scattered everywhere and she could feel fresh scrapes and bruises starting to appear. But that didn’t matter, her sister was the thing that mattered.

  
And yes, her ribs hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what she saw in front of her.

  
There. Next to her sister’s couch, she could see Lena cradling her sister. “Oh my god.. Kara!” Alex sprinted towards her sister, almost knocking over Lena in the process.

  
“I did everything I could.” Lena sobbed, eyes puffy and red with tears. Quickly Alex started to check her sister’s pulse, brushing away a few blond hairs.  
Her eyes were closed, but her heartbeat was there. It was faint but definitely present. Alex looked the distraught CEO in her eyes, “It’s not over Lena. MEDICS GET IN HERE!” A team of DEO specialists rushed into the apartment, immediately starting to work on Kara.

  
Alex carefully guided Lena to the couch, and sat next to her. Lena’s clothes were soaked in her sister’s blood, dripping on the floor and ruining Kara’s carpet. But Alex couldn’t care less. She felt numb, like this was all a dream. It wasn’t real right? So freaking out about it wouldn’t help anyone.. right?  
Deep breath in, deep breath out she thought, sitting on the edge of hyperventilating.

  
She’d seen her sister injured many times. When Reign defeated her, when red kryptonite was put in her system and many times more. But this. This was something else. This could’ve been prevented if she hadn’t let Kara leave the DEO, until she had her powers back.

  
“Goddamn it!” Unconsciously Alex had bawled her hands into fists, an almost unnoticeable tremble going through them. But a clammy hand quickly wrapped around one of them. “ _When_ Kara survives, we need to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a woman, i have permanent cold and clammy hands. :( any tips?


	10. Liethor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself in some kind of void, while Lena and Alex have a nice relaxing conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a wish all my readers a happy new year!  
> I hope none of you got injured while playing with fireworks. And if you did, I hope you have a speedy recovery!

Kara felt something. Something far away but not entirely reachable. She was alone in her private void, staring out into the dark surrounding her. She could feel that within that void a strong sensation of dread lingered.  
She could sense that there were a lot of things going on outside her void, but it felt vague and too far away for her to grasp anyway.

* * *

  
“Why did you two keep this a secret from me?! All the time I have spent with the both of you, and no one told me about Supergirl?” Lena was pacing next to the DEO’s OR, her worry had been replaced with fury when the medics told them that Kara had a somewhat stable heartbeat. From that point on Lena had been nonstop pacing.  
Lena continued her tirade and whirled around facing Alex. “And yes, I did have my suspicions, but no one ever acknowledged them!”

  
Alex cautiously took a step closer to Lena and threw her hands up in defence, “I know. It wasn’t fair of us to do that to you. But please realise that we did that because Kara didn’t want you to get in harm’s way.” With that Lena’s posture relaxed a tiny bit.

  
Silenced stretched for a few seconds.

  
“Kara wanted to tell you about it multiple times you know.” Alex continued, peering through the OR window. Lena walked up to the window as well, arms crossed. “Then why didn’t she?”  
Alex closed her eyes and let out a big sigh, carefully choosing her next words but finding none that would sound okay. She turned and looked Lena straight in the eye.

  
“Because I told her to never trust a Luthor.”

  
And with that, the threatening volcano that had been Lena Luthor for the last few hours, finally burst.

  
An unforgivingly hard smack could be heard across the DEO halls, even dramatically echoing. The impact of said smack was so much that Alex staggered back. “I deserved that..” she mumbled. “You deserve more than that!” Lena huffed. “You are a selfish, egotistical motherfu-”

  
Lena’s next words got drowned out by a loud erratic beeping coming from Kara’s heart monitor in the OR. Both women immediately turned to look through the OR window. “Guys, she’s crashing!” The medics who had been working on Kara all evening, immediately dropped their tools and started to clear the table which she was lying on.

  
Lena could see how the green line stopped going up or down but just stayed the course. “She’s flatlining!” One of the medics grabbed a defibrillator and started to charge it up. “Make room!” Carefully they placed the pads on Kara’s chest. “ **Clear**!” Kara twitched up for a second. “Still no sinus rhythm!” Again, they placed the pads. “ **CLEAR**!” What followed was a short silence coming from all the medical staff, in which Lena could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She was staring at the monitor, hoping that this wasn’t it for her and Kara. Slowly the green line climbed again. “We have a rhythm!”  
Both Lena and Alex let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

* * *

  
There was something far away in the distance, it looked like some sort of light. Kara started to float towards it. The light was warm and comforting and had no sense of danger whatsoever. She wanted to reach into it, but the second she did, she could feel something tugging her back. With that tug she could suddenly hear loud but muffled voices coming from the direct opposite direction of the warm light. With every tug, the light started to dim more and more, until it finally fully disappeared. But Kara didn’t mind. She knew it couldn’t be her time just yet.

  
Suddenly a blinding flash spread over her void, just for a split second before everything went dark again. Once again Kara sat in the dark. But it was definitely different this time. Her fingers were tingling, and she could hear the once muffled voices as clear as day. _Lena and.. Alex? Are they arguing?_ She thought.

  
Slowly she tried to pry her eyes open, but they felt way too heavy. After numerous tries, she finally managed to keep her eyes open. But the instant she saw the bright lights hanging above her, she cringed. Quickly closing her eyes again. The arguing between her sister and lover reached its peak. It had turned from a somewhat heated discussion into a flat-out shout fest.

  
Kara licked her lips, uttering the words “Please stop!” Her voice was hoarse and definitely not impressive, but she did manage to stop the two women from shouting. She could hear footsteps walking up to her. Slowly she opened her eyes again, so she could adjust to the bright lights surrounding her.

  
Hovering above her was Lena. Face flushed and her normally perfect styled hair was a big mess. “Hi” Kara croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is Dutch (The Netherlands, Amsterdam) Sooo  
> GELUKKIG NIEUW JAAR!  
> Also, should I bring Maggie back, and give her some sort of redemption arc?


	11. High there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is feeling great, but Alex isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter was a bit difficult, because i would've liked to make it about Lena and her feelings. But Alex is a big part of this story aswell.  
> Anyway, I hope its any good!
> 
> Side note: Thanks to all of you who've read this story! You guys make my day :D

Was it her, or did everything feel like a warm and fluffy dream? Because this felt great. Kara hummed softly. “Hey Kara.” Lena was still hovering over her. “Hi..” Kara paused, suddenly realising something earth shattering. “Did you know you look beautiful?” A big goofy grin spread on her face. At that Alex slowly stepped into Kara’s field of view. Gently grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze. “How are you feeling?”

Kara stared at her sister for a couple of seconds, noticing a red mark on her cheeck, then blinked once, as slow as she could. _God I would’ve loved to be born a sloth, they have such a relaxing life._ “Kara?” This time it was Lena that grabbed her other hand. That got Kara’s attention again, intensely gazing into Lena’s eyes. “Your eyes… they are like.. hmmm…emeralds.” Kara muttered, then stared at the ceiling, taking in the pleasure from the deep relaxed stated she was in.

Lena shot Alex a very confused look. “Kara, look at me!” Alex took her sister’s face between her hands, staring deep into her eyes. Then gently let her go, giving Lena a sheepish smile. “She’s high.”

Both Alex and Lena walked to the back of Kara’s room, discussing her recent predicament. “How long?” Lena asked. “How long what?” Alex replied, looking at her sister. “How long until its flushed out of her system?” Alex gently stroked her chin in thought. “I’m not sure, I’ve never seen her get high before.”

Lena nodded at that, looking over at Kara, who was vast asleep again by now. Looking back at Alex, the deep feeling of disappointment and rejection came rushing back. And even though she couldn’t stand to see Alex’s face right now and as unsure she was of what to think of Kara, she still had an intense urge to take care of her newly found girlfriend. Even now.

“Go and freshen up, I’ll watch over her until then.” Lena noticed that Alex couldn’t even look her in the eye while saying that. “Is that an order director?” Lena hissed. Half expecting that reaction, Alex’s shoulders sagged and she let out a big sigh, “No it wasn’t, please just.. Your clothes are still drenched in her blood. Would you please take a moment to change and freshen yourself up?” Lena snorted and shook her head, “Right.”

As much as she disliked it Alex did have a point. She felt dirty, and the blood was a constant reminder of wat had played out mere hours before. Picking up her bag and coat she reached for the door inconspicuously tilting her head to steal a glance at Kara, still vast asleep.

Alex had been sitting by Kara’s bedside for over an hour. But nothing really exciting happened, except for the occasional moments of lucidity where she woke up from sleep and frantically started to call out for Lena and then quickly fell asleep again. Alex could only calm her down by gently pushing her back into bed. And occasionally Kara just started to mumble about sloths and their great lives.

“Hey sis.” Alex whispered to her sleeping sister, “I know things haven’t been easy for you lately, and what I did probably won’t make it any easier.”  
Alex knew that in the end, she played a big role in holding Kara back from telling Lena the truth. “She knows Kara, she knows everything.” Looking at her sister, she knew that telling her this while she was conscious, would have made a huge dent in their sisterly relationship.  
“God, Kara. I don’t know what to do. This. You, laying here is all my fault. I shouldn’t have let you run off. But you looked so happy about your upcoming date that I let you go anyway. But if I had known it was Lena, I wouldn’t have let you go..” Alex quietly shook her head.

“No, that’s wrong, **_if_** only I let you tell her sooner, she’d understand that you couldn’t be there last night. And this would have all been prevented.”  
Alex stood up from her chair, feeling the frustrations of this night finally bubbling up. “GODDAMN IT!” She hit the nearest wall, once, then twice. Feeling pain spread from her knuckles.  
“You support me every single time, but then I go and ruin everything good you have going for you. Why? Just why?.. The only thing I wanted to do was protect you, but apparently I can’t even do that right.” Alex let herself slide down the wall, looking at the damage she caused to her hands.

“You do realise that you are not the only one responsible for this situation, right?” A soft voice spoke from the other side of the room. Alex looked up(very shooketh), “Lena! Welcome back..” Lena walked over to Alex, offering her hand. “And yes, we may not be the best of friends right now, but I still care very deeply for your sister.” Alex took her hand, slowly standing up again. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“You two would make a cute couple.” Kara said jokingly, trying to ease the intense tension in the room. She had been silently following the conversation playing out next to her, which was made possible thanks to a very loud bang on a wall, causing her to wake up. And looking over to her sister and the gaping hole behind her. It was all too clear who caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night, without knowing why you woke up?  
> Pretty spooky


	12. The HOLE truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lena gets to air her emotions about Kara being supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. Im sorry. its 1:35 AM, but i cant sleep.  
> Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Update!!! Sorry for not uploading chapter 13. Im really bust with school, but im trying to finish it tomorrow! (12-01-2019)

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your sense of humour.” Alex muttered. “Speaking of humour. I have this weird feeling, that I tried to imitate a sloth a while ago? I mean.. what’s up with that?” She tried to lighten the mood, but it didn’t seem to have any effect. She winced when she tried to sit up, her stomach was throbbing. The sound of Kara in pain made Lena rush over, placing a cushion behind her back, trying to make her more comfortable.

With the pain relieved for a bit, Kara couldn’t help but look longingly at Lena. Even though they had a lot to talk about, Lena still took care of her. “Thanks Lena.” Lena replied by giving her a quick nod, turning Kara’s longingly gaze into a sad stare.

Alex cleared her throat, approaching Kara. “It would seem that you were high somehow. Could be because of the high doses of pain medication combined with the fact that your powers haven’t returned.” Kara nodded and closed her eyes, feeling a faint wave of relaxation wash over her. It didn’t last long but it felt so very good in that moment. Slowly she opened her eyes again, looking over at the two perfectly punched holes in the wall that woke her up from her relaxed state in the first place.

“Okay… so this may be the drugs speaking, but I’ve got to say it anyway.” She looked her sister deadpan in the eye and said, “You have certainly left your mark here at the DEO.” Somewhere in the world, at that exact moment. There could be a _ba dum tsss_ heard. “Thanks sis, perhaps I should have them framed.” Looking down at her hands Alex carefully opened and closed her fists. They felt stiff and painful. “Jokes aside, I should probably bandage myself.”

In the meantime, Lena had turned her back to Kara and Alex, trying to distract herself by inspecting the holes in the wall. They looked like almost perfect fist imprints.  
Kara was curiously looking at her, quietly mouthing to Alex _“Whats going on?”_ But Alex shook her head, reading the flood of feelings in the room. “I’m going downstairs, I’ll probably be a while.” Alex gave Kara a very subtle hint by pointing at Lena and then strolling out of the room as quick as she could.

“Lena?” Kara swallowed hard, preparing herself for the worst. Lena slowly turned around, unshed tears shining in her eyes. “Lena, what are you thinking?” Kara asked carefully, as if Lena was made of glass and a wrong question could shatter her entire being.

“Oh, Kara. I don’t even know where to begin.” Her voice sounded shaky, but she steadily continued. “You know, we live in this world trying as hard as we can to survive, to find love and to find meaning in what we do. But what we don’t even give a second thought, is the people we hurt while trying to survive.” Lena raised a hand to swipe a rogue tear, making its way down her face. “You were like a storm that ravaged my heart. Pulling me towards true love and friendship, but then letting me fall with betrayal and lies.” Lena balled her fists, “It’s like this vicious cycle I’m stuck in..”

 _No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening... not now.. not with her. Damn it!_ Kara reached out to Lena’s arm, wanting to find some comfort in the touch. Lena didn’t pull away but didn’t acknowledge the touch either.

“In the end, you’ve kept your identity a secret because of my safety and partly because of _your_ safety. And yeah, every time I was in trouble you were there, Supergirl or Kara. You _have been_ a part of my journey for survival.” She paused, turning away from Kara. “No.. You _still_ are a part of my journey. But..” Lena’s voice cracked, unable to control her emotions any longer. Tears started to stream down her face. “I don’t want my girlfriend to risk her life every single day.” Her voice hitched. “I-I don’t want to lose you.”

Behind her, the heart monitor let out a loud and ongoing beep, but before she could turn around and see. Two strong arms came around her waist, pulling her into a bone crushingly hug. In her ear she could feel Kara’s warm breath, slowly whispering “I know, I’m sorry.” Lena could feel Kara’s tears slowly making its way down her own face. “I love you, and I don’t want to lose you either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to be hugged for the rest of my life. Who wouldn't? (Except for people who dont like to be touched, which is fine)  
> But im always in need for a hug.


	13. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena hug it out.  
> Also, i really dislike chapter summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back dear readers!  
> I was too damn busy with college but im back!

Kara had a firm grip on Lena’s waist, not wanting to let go. Within her grip Lena slowly relaxed, bathing in the warmth Kara was putting out. Her body was firmly positioned around Lena’s like a warm and soft blanket in a cold winters night. Both women were crying in complete and utter silence, only having each other as comfort.

“Lena?” Kara whispered, nuzzling her nose in Lena’s hair. “Hmm?” “Why do you always smell like vanilla? Not that I'm complaining but.." Lena chuckled at that, slowly turning around in Kara’s embrace. She gazed into Kara’s eyes and smiled, “Because I know you love it.” A small, but sad grin appeared on Kara’s face. “I knew it! Seduce me all you want miss Luthor, but I think I’m already taken.”

She paused, grin fading. “If you ever feel the need to talk about all this, please do. This can’t be easy for you, and I truly am sorry that everything happened the way it did.” Lena nodded, letting go of Kara. “I know, and I think we definitely will. We have to set up some ground rules, starting with not dying at the hands of my brother.”

Kara chuckled “That’s a good starting point.” From her peripheral vision she could see her sister creeping up on the window, going towards the door and peering into the room. Kara subtly gave her a thumbs up and Alex entered the room. “You’re not supposed to be out of bed Kara.” She walked over to her, trying to guide her back to the bed. “You’re going to rip your stitches if you keep moving around.” Kara shook her head “I feel totally fine.” She slowly lifted her hospital gown, revealing nothing but smooth skin.

Alex took a step back, surprised at her sister's speedy recovery. “That was really fast, even for you Kara. I probably should run some tests on you, just to be sure you’re really fine.” She opened up a cabinet, taking out a syringe and carefully placing the needle on Kara's flawless skin. Only to have it break off the second she put some pressure on it. “Oh.. Right.. I forgot.” Alex scratched her head, walking off to another department at the DEO for the right tools.

* * *

After doing all the tests her sister wanted to do to her, Kara finally convinced her to let her go home. Alex protested for a bit, but after a firm stare down from Lena she agreed. On one condition: That Kara got a good nights rest and that Lena stayed with her. Kara wondered how Lena convinced her by simply staring her down. Because she knew that Alex would never give in when the subject was her sister's health.

Preparing to leave the DEO Kara offered to fly Lena over to Kara’s apartment, but Lena dryly stated that “You’re not a taxi service, are you?” So they took a cab instead. Finally arriving at her door Kara felt a sensation of dread flowing through her. Hesitant to enter her _own_ apartment.

The entrance to it had been tapped off with bright yellow tape with the words ‘crime scene’ written on it. Waning off any wrongdoers from going in.

“Guess I’ll have to buy a new door huh..” Kara ripped the tape off, stepping inside her apartment. Lena followed suit , glancing around the room. The spot Kara had laid just mere hours ago was still covered in blood, and her balcony doors were smashed in. Kara’s expression turned grim, staring at the puddle of her own blood. She then glanced at carpet, “Do you by chance have any mysterious tricks about how to get blood stains out of carpet and wooden floors?”

Kara didn’t want Lena to know how much this actually devastated her. This was _her_ private place where she didn’t have to worry about supergirl or about being attacked in her bedroom. But she had obviously been wrong. There was no separating Kara _or_ supergirl. They were one and the same. But the pressure of being both of them at the same time, was threatening to break her.

Lena put an arm around Kara’s shoulder, noticing how tired she sounded. “No. But I do know someone that likes you a lot, and has enough money to help you redecorate.” Kara sighed, putting her hand on top of Lena’s. “We’ll come back tomorrow and clean it up okay? Right now you need to rest, as well as I do” Lena said, gently pushing Kara out of her apartment.

“Thank you.” “For what?” “For always being there for me, even when I don’t deserve you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed that in this story Lena hasnt said "I love you" to Kara once?


	14. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up in Lena's bedroom, with Lena next to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the delay!  
> Im active on twitter now, and i regularly post fanfic stuff and ask what people would want to see in the next chapter.  
> So if you want a load of that you can look me up ;)
> 
> @ShippingGay  
> https://twitter.com/ShippingGay

Warm rays of sun were stroking her face that morning, gently awakening her from a deep slumber. She opened her heavy eyes, hazily looking around the unfamiliar room she was staying in.

_Right! I couldn’t sleep in my own apartment._

She felt warm and comfortable beneath the soft but heavy sheets she was laying. Kara took a deep breath taking in the overwhelming relaxation that was washing over her. The sheets were slightly pulled away from Kara's loose grip when someone next to her stirred.

_Lena!_

Lena was still asleep, subconsciously reaching for Kara’s arm. And Kara offered it to her, immediately feeling the warmth of her hands when they slid onto her arm. She couldn’t help but smile, enjoying this peaceful moment.

She had so much respect for all the shit Lena had to endure these past few days. Being interrogated for the escape of her brother, rudely being interrupted at their date _by her brother_ and having to accept that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same person. And yet she still stood strong, seemingly unbreakable.

Lena’s eyes surely but slowly opened, adjusting to reality. “Hey there.” Kara said softly. “Hey.” Lena croaked. She released Kara’s arm from her grip and shifted on her side so she could look Kara in the eyes. “How are you feeling?” Lena’s brow slightly creased. “I’m fine Lena, I should be the one asking you that.” The way Lena just woke up and immediately started to worry about her, made her heart flutter a bit.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand, pulling it towards her heart. “I’m fine, _we_ are fine.” Kara felt relieved after hearing her say those words. “Hmmm, good. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had lost you.” Kara leaned over, gently stroking a stray hair out of Lena’s face. “Because you are perfect.” She whispered against Lena’s skin, followed by a long and passionate kiss.

Kara pushed the sheets away, exposing part of Lena’s stomach. But before she could continue with her devious plans, Lena stopped her by grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into her eyes. “Kara, did you really mean that?” Lena saw the confused look on Kara’s face and quickly clarified. “Did you mean it when you said that you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself?” Kara nodded “Yes, you mean the world to me. Ever since I laid eyes on you.” Lena loosened her grip and caressed Kara’s cheek with her thumb.

“I can assure you that the feeling is mutual.” Lena smiled, playfully pushing Kara off her and rolling on top of her instead. “You’re great at acting Supergirl.” Lena laughed. “What are you talking about miss Luthor? I’m just a simple human being, that doesn’t have the strength to stop a car at full speed.” Kara mocked.

Lena placed a kiss on Kara’s neck, then another and another slowly inching downwards. Lena looked up into Kara’s excited eyes. “Well, seeing as I am just a simple human being, I have a job to get to.” Lena got off the bed, walking towards her closet. “You are such a tease!” Kara muttered, laying defeated on the bed. Lena grabbed some clothes and walked over to Kara.

“True, but what I _can_ do for you this morning is make some breakfast. So, stop pouting and get your cute butt out of bed.” She offered her hand to Kara, pulling her out of bed. “Believe me when I say that we will continue _this_ later.” “I believe you.” A mischievous grin spread across Kara’s face.

* * *

“Well, well, well. Finally turning up for work I see miss Danvers?” Cat walked out of her office, putting up a charade for the rest of the staff. “Get into my office. Now!” Kara hurriedly entered Cat’s office and closed the door. “Please miss Grant, let me explain.”

Cat graciously sat down on her chair, gripping the armrests like a throne. “No excuses here Supergirl. I know what happened.” Kara’s shoulders sagged. “So, you knew all along?” “Well, yes. It doesn’t take a genius to see that the both of you have the exact same scar, hair, length, eyes etcetera. Well, that is unless love blinds you.”

Cat stood up, grabbing herself a drink. She curiously glanced at Kara “I take a gander that miss Luthor found you?” Kara shook her head in confusion “How did you-” “My dear Keira, do I really have to spell these things out for you? Hello? I’m the queen of the media.” Kara sighed “Well that obviously makes total makes sense.” Kara walked over to the couch and sat down, sinking into the soft cushions.

With a drink in hand, Cat sat down next to her. “You two are really made for each other. She said the exact same thing to me when I told her.” Cat took a big swig of her drink. “However. Being Supergirl doesn’t excuse you from doing your job here. So I expect an article about mister Luthor by the end of this week.”

Kara’s phone buzzed softly in her pocket “Go ahead and grab it, we both have work to do.” Cat stood up and opened the doors to her office. “LAUREN! Where is my 10 o’clock appointment?!” Kara followed suit and left the office, picking up her phone.

“Hello?” On the other side of the line she could hear someone breathing heavily. “Hello?! If this is a prank call Alex, I swear to god.” “This is not a prank, and this is not Alex. But I do think it’s funny that you survived the whole ordeal with that huge splinter.” Instantly recognising the voice on the other side of the line, Kara sprinted towards the balcony, preparing to take off. “This is Lex isn’t it?” The voice chuckled. “Yes, it is. Are you prepared for your next trial by fire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Do any of you want to come live with me in Lesbia?


	15. Forgiveness can be earned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Lena's office to resolve some matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers. I'm VERY sorry for not updating this sooner.  
> Everything is kinda hectic right now and my inspiration dwindled.
> 
> Sooo, its a pretty big chapter to make up my lateness!  
> Stay tuned, because tomorrow there will be another update!

Boy did Lena feel like a smiling idiot that morning. Nothing seemed to faze her, just quietly smiling to herself while working on a new project A _special_ project she’d call it, for a certain someone. Lena picked up her phone, looking at a few messages Kara had sent her that morning after the whole bed debacle.

Kara: Hey Lena?

Lena: Yeah?

Kara: Do you like science? Because ive got my ion you.

Lena: Ohhh, wow. That’s pretty bad.

Kara: I'm not done just yet.

Lena: Oh boy.

Kara: Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.

Lena: Kara, honey. Don’t you have to get to work?

Kara: I do! But I just wanted to let you know that tonight is on AND that I still love you after this morning.

Lena: We’ll see if after tonight you still feel the same way about me. I can promise you that no one has ever come out alive after they’ve gotten the whole ‘Lena’ experience.

Kara: Welp I guess ill just have to accept that challenge 😉 .

Lena’s smile was still plastered on her face while reading their texts. A soft knock on her door disturbed her, “Miss Luthor?” It was her assistant. “Come in!” She slowly opened the door, slipping through the crack. “Miss Luthor, Director Danvers is here to see you.” Lena frowned. What the hell could Alex possibly want from her after all the shit she’d caused.

The assistant was silently awaiting her answer while awkwardly shuffling around in the silence that stretched on and on. Lena took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come. The feeling of being a smiling idiot immediately disappeared. “Let her in.” The assistant gave her a quick nod and turned on her heel, fully opening the door to let Alex in.

* * *

Lena sure was taking her sweet time to let her in. Alex couldn’t help but feel nervous, why did she even come here in the first place? Right... to apologize to her sister’s girlfriend, so she would be invited to their future wedding. But what could she possibly say to make things right with her? She had said something that she couldn’t just take back and pretend it never happened.

The door was suddenly jerked open and Alex was immediately greeted with an icy glare. Even though she literally stood across the room from Lena, she could swear the temperature dropped at least a few Celsius the instant she met it.

* * *

She was standing there so casually, like nothing happened. “Emma, please leave.” Lena said curtly. Her assistant looked a bit bewildered, not used to her boss being so.. Well.. Bossy. She quickly left the room and closed the door. Lena folded her hands in her lap and put on her business-like tone of voice, “Miss Danvers.” She almost hissed.

She had to remind herself that, yes, Alex and Kara were sisters. But Alex wasn’t Kara and vice versa. Kara had apologized multiple times about keeping her identity a secret and made a good point about not wanting Lena to befall any harm if she had ever revealed it. Lena knew what that felt like. But that didn’t mean she was okay with it. But she definitely understood Kara’s predicament.

Alex however, was a different story. She blatantly held Kara back from telling her the truth, because in Alex’s eyes was Lena a malicious Luthor and thus couldn’t be trusted. That was the one thing Lena couldn’t stand. Assuming that just because she’s a Luthor, she’s evil? She’d understand it, coming from anyone else. But Alex? Lena had helped the DEO numerous times, and Alex still didn’t trust her loyalties?

Alex hesitantly stepped closer to her. “For the sake of this conversation, please call me Alex.” Lena gave her a once over. Noticing how rigid her movements were. _She_ _must_ _be_ _nervous_ _huh_?

* * *

Did she really have to do this? She could still speed walk the hell out of this office. But no, she had to do this. Her mind was trying to come up with the right words to say, slowly forming a sentence. “I came here to talk about what happened. I want to resolve the tension between the two of us. Mostly for Kara’s sake, but even more for our friendship.” Lena’s left eyebrow immediately raised towards her hairline. “Friendship? I wasn’t aware that we were friends.” Lena stood up, casting a shadow over Alex.

“Well, it wasn’t necessarily mutual, but I always considered you a close friend.” Lena scratched her head, “So you always talk smack behind your close friend’s back? No wonder you have so few left.” She said lightly, trying to hide the hint of irritation in her voice.

“Ouch, that hurt. But yes. You’re right, I shouldn’t have done what I did. But in the end hindsight is always 20/20.”

Alex swallowed hard. “Look, I know that you’ll never forgive me for what I said about you to Kara. I was desperately trying to protect her and said something about you that I didn’t even really mean. It was ignorant and it was in the heat of the moment, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I said it. I’d get it if you’d never forgive me, even if you’d only speak to me once or twice a year, I really wouldn't mind. Especially if that meant that I could keep seeing Kara _with_ you. Because you are important to her and she is important to me.”

Lena stepped forward closing the biggest distance between them and crossed her arms. “Well first of all, you thought wrong. Forgiveness can be earned with time. I'm not saying that its easily earned, because what you said really hurt me. Not to mention that it hurt and unfortunately delayed the relationship Kara and I had formed.”

* * *

While saying all this Lena really had to keep her temper in check. But what she was saying was true. She cared about the people around her, even when they screwed up. And Alex was right, they had been working side by side for a long time and at least she had the gut to own up to her mistakes.

“And secondly, Kara and I have our own things to work out. But she will always be your sister and I would or rather _could_ never keep her away from you. Well unless we are doing _certain_ things that is.” Lena half-heartedly chuckled.

Alex visibly relaxed a bit, smiling to herself “I'm happy that Kara fell in love with a woman like you.”

Lena nodded, “Glad to know you think so.” Alex sighed, reaching out her hand towards Lena. “Are we good?” Lena mulled it over in her head. “We probably will be in time.” She took Alex’s invite and shook her hand.

Alex let her hand go and looked her straight in the eye. “You’re a good person Lena. Never let anyone else convince you otherwise.” Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket. “Can I?” “Yeah sure, I think we’re done here anyway.” Alex picked up her phone, silently nodding throughout the conversation. “I'm on my way.”

She hung up the phone, motioning for Lena to come with her. “Your brother is active again, he called Kara threatening about something he called a trial by fire. Maybe you can help us decipher his motives?” Lena nodded, walking with Alex out of her office while muttering. “My brother, my responsibility.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would win
> 
> Alex with her special suit  
> OR  
> Lena who's angry about Alex trying to keep Kara and Lena separated


	16. Are they on something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is oddly clingy & winn doesn't really like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter... READ THE NOTES AT THE END!

Kara was impatiently tapping her foot while peering at Winn’s screen. “Can you please stop doing that?” An annoyed Winn asked. “No, I'm not. Not until I know Lena is okay.” Winn kept clicking his screen. “Lena is fine Supergirl. No need to go all mama bear on her.” He stopped busying himself and slowly turned around in his chair until he was facing Kara. “She is not a damsel in distress you know. AND nothing indicates that Lex wanted something specifically from her.”

“He’s right you know.” A familiar voice echoed throughout the halls. “Lena!” There she was, fiercely strutting towards Kara looking laser focused. Arriving at her destination Lena gave Kara no time to react to the kiss that followed suit. “Get a room you two.” Winn blurted out. Kara gave him a sheepish smile and teasingly said “You’re just jealous that you don’t have a _super_ - _hot_ girlfriend.”

“Ahem!” Alex walked up to them, eyes big and mouth slightly agape, trying to non-verbally tell them something. Lena and Kara gave each other confused looks and Alex stepped closer rolling her eyes, “Not everyone has to know that Lena and Supergirl are dating.” Alex whispered. “Right..” Lena loosened her grip on Kara, sliding her hand past her abs and letting it linger for a while. Clearly, she was enjoying every second of it before Alex’s stare became increasingly hard to ignore and she had to let Kara go. Once more Alex cleared her throat, making a point that romance on the work floor was prohibited.

Alex took a deep breath, ready to change the subject “Agent Schott what do we know about the call Kara received?” Winn shook his head “Honestly? Not a lot. We know he was in close proximity of Kara’s apartment.” “Probably wanted to check on the damage he’d done.” Lena sighed.

“Do we have any idea what he’s planning to do next?” Alex leaned down on HQ table. “Well, he said that I'm going to have to do another ‘trial by fire’?” Lena nodded “Once a cryptic, always a cryptic.” Her eyes narrowed, shaking her head “I'm not sure what he even wants to do with you. If he really wanted you dead,” She looked at Kara, “no offense, you would probably already be dead.”

Lena instinctively put an arm around Kara’s waist. “What are you suggesting? That we are just going to wait around until he creepily calls her again?” Sarcasm dripped from Alex’s voice. “Yes actually. And in the meantime, I'll be there to protect her.” Kara curiously looked Lena over “Hon, you do realise I'm bulletproof right?”

“I do. But you’re not Lena proof. And as your weakness I should stay by your side.” Winn stood up from his chair and embraced both women. “I would once more like to say that you two should probably get a room.”

Alex’s eyes darted between Kara and Lena. D _id_ _they_ _take_ _something_? _What_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _them_? “So we are going to use Kara as bait?” She frowned “You two do realise she almost died last time right?” Lena gently pushed Winn’s arm away. “I do. But as we speak, I'm developing something that should help Supergirl immensely.” Alex pursed her lips together, crossing her arms. “Care to share what you’re developing?” Lena pretended to think about that for a few seconds “No, not really. It's going to be a.. surprise.”

Alex nodded, she knew that Lena wouldn’t tell until she was ready. That didn’t mean she liked it. But she didn’t have much of a choice but to wait. “Well then, if there’s nothing more. I’ve got to do some work.” Alex walked off and Lena immediately took Kara’s hand. “If you’d be as kind to follow me, I have something to show you.” Kara nodded and let herself be pulled away. “Sure, just leave me all alone.. Again!” Winn shouted after them.

By the time Lena stopped dragging Kara around, Lena was breathing heavily. “I’m confused, what are we doing in the locker-room again?” She quickly glanced at Lena’s chest for... purposes, and noticed she was breathing faster than usual “And.. are you okay?”

Lena roughly grabbed her suit and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, leaving Kara breathless and wide-eyed. “I'm fine, I'm more worried about you though.” Lena smirked, pointing out how flushed Kara looked. “Is this what you wanted to show me? Because I've seen the locker-room a couple of times.” Kara tried to say coolly. A mischievous look appeared in Lena’s eyes. “You sure about that? Have you _really_ seen everything this room has to offer?”

What the hell was wrong with her. She would NEVER do this in a sweaty locker-room. She could do this in a 5star hotel, or her own beautiful apartment. But no. Her body was craving this and had no judgement in where or how it happened. As long as it happened with _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vag-blocked ALL of you hahaha.  
> Im sorry(not sorry)


End file.
